¿Llorar?
by 39medalla
Summary: El amor existe, importando muy poco quienes se lo demustren...Sea Chica y chica, sea chico y chico... Demos gracias a Dios que ellos al menos se pueden amar, habiendo gente que muere de soledad... Una enfermedad que te corroe desde dentro...


**¿Llorar?**

¿De qué sirve eso si ya perdiste lo que querías?

Estaba llorando por una amiga... o... bueno, ex-amiga... Lloraba al ver que a ella al parecer siguió su vida normalmente luego de que se distanciaron... Como le gustaría hacer lo mismo... Pero no podía... Todos los jodidos días estaba pensando en ella, en su largo y esponjado cabello, en sus ojos azul cian, en sus labios... unidos a los suyos.

Recordar eso era doloroso... Dolía recordar que ya no estaba a su lado... intentaba llevar su vida con total naturalidad, pero le era imposible...

Todo ocurrió un día a la mañana... ¿Recordar el día? No, por su bienestar, yo se los diré...

Un nada... Una canción... Todo junto...

Fue un día que empezó de la forma más normal... Levantarse, tomar un escaso desayuno, y experimentar... Luego cenaba y se dormía...

¡GRAN BODA!

Todo el reino estaba hablando de la condenada boda, todo el reino estaba excitado por la fiesta...

Pero a la Princesa Luna no le venía muy bien esta fiesta... Eso era recordar a Pinkie... Y recordar a Pinkie le dolía, o más bien le dolía recordar por lo que pasaron juntas...

¡MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS!

No sabía bien si la Yegua pasaba por lo mismo que ella... No lo sabía, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa... Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso... Ya que otra duda la estaba agobiando desde que se levantó esa mañana...

¿Ir o no ir a la boda de Shinig Armor y Cadence? Esa es la cuestión...

_**Su majestad...**_

_**Si... ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Tiene visitas...**_

_**¿Es Pinkie?**_

_**No... Es Twilight.**_

_**Ahh... Está bien, dile que allí voy.**_

Entonces el mayordomo abandono el cuarto de la Princesa Luna, dejándola sola... Pero no estaba sola, claro que no... Siempre tenía a alguien a su lado...

¿Me estabas esperando, Luna?

Sintió como la sangre corría por sus venas con aun más velocidad, como su cuerpo iba tomando un intenso calor, sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse. Y cuando un casco se posó sobre el hombro de Luna, esta sintió como una vieja herida se abría...

Quien estaba detrás de ella no era otra que la mismísima Pinkie Pie...

-Pinkie... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo Luna, cubriendo sus ojos húmedos.

-No lo sé... ¿Me podrías decir tú?- Dijo Pinkie.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Dijo Luna, evitando mirar a los ojos a Pinkie.

-Hoy a la noche habrá una boda, en tu Reino- Dijo Pinkie -Y me pareció un buen momento para arreglar las cosas contigo...-

-¿Qué cosas? - Dijo Luna.

-¡JODER, LUNA!- Dijo Pinkie -¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SEPAS!-

-¡Lo que intento arreglar es nuestro pasado, para un futuro mejor!-

-Deja de esconder lo que sientes- Dijo Pinkie, acercando su rostro al de Luna.

_**Mírame a los ojos...**_

_**Pinkie... por favor...**_

_**Mírame a los ojos... ¿Que? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?**_

_**No puedo, no puedes...**_

_**Dejo de importarme lo que digan los demás... ¿Tú no?**_

_**Pinkie...**_

Entonces Luna abrió los ojos. Los suyos y los de Pinkie se encontraron, haciendo que ambas sintieran un sentimiento ya olvidado... ¿Amor?

-Yo nunca olvide lo que vivimos- Soltó a Pinkie, sabiendo muy bien como influir en la mentalidad y los sentimientos de Luna.

Sintió como, con las palabras de Pinkie, su corazón se estrujaba... Sentía un nudo en su garganta, sintió que tenía que dejar salir algo, algo que tenía sobre ella hace mucho años...

Ahora le tocaba mover a ella... ¿Qué hacer?

Pinkie poso su casco en el mentón, levantando su cabeza...

_**Dime que tú no lo olvidaste... Por favor...**_

-Claro que no, Pinkie- Dijo Luna, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro rosa.

Entonces ambas Yeguas juntaron sus labios, juntaron sus almas y también sus corazones... Sentían el calor de la otras, sentían como se querían entrelazar entre si y así formar una sola persona... Sentían el aliento de la otra...

Estaban tan distraídas demostrándose ese cariño y afecto que hace mucho no se demostraban que casi ni escuchan el portazo que dio la puerta del cuarto de Luna... ¡Mierda! ¡Alguien las vio! ¡BESANDOSE!

Luna se apartó de Pinkie, soltándose de ese agarre, y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto...

_**Oh por Cel... No puede ser... No...**_

_**Luna...**_

_**Les dirá a todos... ¿Y que será de mí?**_

_**Luna...**_

_**Debemos encontrarlo y de alguna forma sobornarlo para que no diga nada...**_

_**¡LUNA!**_

_**¡¿QUE?!**_

Entonces Pinkie tomo a Luna y la lanzo hacia la cama... Y salto sobre ella... Quedando Luna contra la cama y el cuerpo de Pinkie...

-Tranquila Luna... Era Twilight- Dijo Pinkie, mirando los ojos color azul oscuro de Luna.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?- Dijo Luna.

-Estaba disfrutando el momento... Tu deberías hacer lo mismo...- Dijo Pinkie, besando el cuello de Luna...

Ella sintió la tibia lengua de Pinkie por su cuello, y le gusto... Pero no le gusto cuando sintió varios objetos punzantes en su cuello... Eran sus dientes...

-¿Que intentas hacer?- Dijo Luna.

-Descuida... no te hare nada- Dijo Pinkie entonces empezó devuelta a besar su cuello, produciendo dulce y placenteros gemidos de Luna...

-Pinkie... No...- Dijo Luna, apartando a Pinkie de su cuello.

¡DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ LUNA! ¡¿CONMIGO O SIN MI?!

-...No ahora, después de la Boda... Te esperare - Dijo Luna, sonriendo.

-¿Iras?- Pregunto Pinkie.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo...- Dijo Luna.

Pinkie salió, y pareciese que se llevó todas las lágrimas de Luna con ella, porque desde ese encuentro, no sintió la necesidad de llorar devuelta...

La música frenética y "rockera" termino, dejando lugar a una música más tranquila y liviana...

Entonces Pinkie se paró tomando el micrófono. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa...

Y...y...quiero dedicar...dedicar esta...esta canción...

¡A TODOS LOS PONYS QUE ESTEN ENEMARODOS! ¡ESTA TE LA DEDICO A TI!

El bajo empezó a sonar, dejando a Luna perpleja... 1...2...3...

_**Mi amor es cosa sólo de dos**_

_**Por qué tengo que explicar**_

_**Lo que es mi forma de amar y de vivir**_

_**No sé por qué yo he de conceder**_

_**El darles cuenta y razón**_

_**De lo que mis actos son o van a ser**_

_**Es cosa sólo de dos**_

_**Donde las dos valen lo mismo**_

_**Más que el amor**_

_**Amo la libertad**_

_**Al confesar lo que siento...**_

_**Sé que es difícil de comprender...**_

_**Somos las dos no importa el resto**_

_**Somos tú y yo, la libertad**_

_**Nada más que agregar,**_

_**Mi amor...**_

_**Es cosa sólo de dos.**_

_**Mi amor, es cosa sólo de dos**_

_**Por qué tengo que explicar**_

_**Lo que es mi forma de amar y de vivir**_

_**No sé por qué yo he de conceder**_

_**El darles cuenta y razón**_

_**De lo que mis actos son o van a ser**_

_**Es cosa sólo de dos**_

_**Donde las dos valen lo mismo,**_

_**Más que el amor de nuestro amor,**_

_**Amo la libertad**_

_**Que siento al confesar lo que llevo dentro.**_

_**Sé que es difícil de comprender...**_

_**Somos los dos no importa el resto**_

_**Somos tú y yo, la libertad**_

_**Nada más que agregar**_

_**Mi amor...**_

_**Es cosa de dos...**_

Luna se quedó con la boca abierta...

Pero una duda le recorrió todo el cuerpo de Pinkie... Un temor muy grande... ¿Luna sentía lo mismo? Podría haber cantado esa canción y hubiera sido en vano si Luna no sentía lo mismo...

Miro hacia donde estaba Luna... Y vio que estaba sonriendo... Buena señal... Una señal de que el sentimiento era mutuo...

Luna le dijo que "luego del concierto"... Hoy se divertiría...

Luego de que Pinkie termino, Luna se dirigió a su cuarto... le daría una gran sorpresa...

Entonces se sentó enfrente a su tocador y empezó a peinar su cabello... Habrá estado dos minutos hasta que escucho la voz que hace poco estaba diciendo lo que sentía dentro de ella...

¿Arreglándote? ¿Vas a salir hoy?

No... Lo que busco no está afuera... Lo entendí muy tarde...

Luna... No...

-Lo que busco siempre estuvo a mi lado- Dijo Luna, levantándose y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Pinkie.

-Pero nunca es tarde... Digo, podemos intentar- Dijo Pinkie.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Luna, juntando sus cuerpos...

-No será fácil...Pero podemos...Juntas- Dijo Pinkie.

-Te amo...- Dijo Luna, juntando sus labios a los de Pinkie... Era feliz, eran felices... Por ahora... ¿Pero de que servía pensar en que pasaría luego? Era feliz ahora... El futuro ya vendría...

Luna empujo a Pinkie suavemente a su cama... Y se posó encima de su cuerpo...Y empezó a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua por toda su longitud...

¿Estas emocionada Luna? - Dijo Pinkie.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Dijo Luna, mirando directamente a los ojos de Pinkie.

-No... Sigue, por favor- Dijo Pinkie -Me gusta...-

Entonces Luna siguió con su labor, impulsada por los breves gemidos que salían de la boca de Pinkie...

Empezó a desabotonar el vestido de Pinkie... ¿Estaría haciendo bien? ¡Qué importa! ¡Sentía algo por Pinkie, ¿Y qué?!

-Hey...Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche...- Dijo Pinkie, sonriendo

-Deberás perdonarme... Estoy tan contenta - Dijo Luna, empezando a besar a Pinkie en la boca... Sintiendo el fresco aliento de ella...

Estaban devuelta juntas... Ellas dos contra el mundo... Luna esperaba no arruinarlo esta vez... Cuidaría esta relación como el oro...

Ya quería poseer su cuerpo, sentirlo, tocarlo, y sobre todo, que ella sintiera lo mismo...

El tiempo dirá...

¿Recordaba lo que paso anoche? ¡Claro que sí! Si hace siglos que no se sentía tan viva... Solo eso necesitaba... Una buena noche con su amor...

Para ella no estaba mal, tampoco para Pinkie... ¿Pero que dirían sus súbditos?

Que más da... Si lo único que podían hacer era hablar, porque ya no podían separarlas, nunca más...

-Buen día... Luna- Dijo Pinkie, rodeando el cuello de Luna.

-Buen día, mi amor- Dijo Luna, besando a Pinkie -¿Pasaste una buena noche?-

-Una de las mejores- Dijo Pinkie -Muchas gracias Luna...-

-No hay de que...- Dijo Luna, acurrucándose en el pecho de Pinkie...

Espera...

-¿Esto es algo de un solo día? - Dijo Pinkie -¿Solo te acostaste conmigo por un derrape emocional?-

-Pinkie... Yo estuve soñando este día... Intente imaginarlo lo mejor posible, pero mis fantasías no se comparan con lo que viví anoche...- Dijo Luna.

-¿Estarás conmigo para siempre?- Pregunto Pinkie -¿Nos separaremos en algún momento?-

-Intentare que no...- Dijo Luna -¿Y tú?-

-Siempre soñé con volver a tener tu cuerpo desnudo sobre mí- Dijo Pinkie -Nunca nos separaran... No importa nada ni nadie...-

Entonces las dos yeguas unieron sus labios, haciendo saber que esas palabras eran una contrato verbal, algo que las marcaria de por vida... Una historia como cualquier otra, algo extraña, Yegua y Yegua... En fin...

Una dulce historia...

_Fin?_

_**El amor existe, importando muy poco quienes se lo demuestren...Sea Chica y chica, sea chico y chico... Demos gracias a Dios que ellos al menos se pueden amar, habiendo gente que muere de soledad... Una enfermedad que te corroe desde dentro...**_

_**Nikolas Garcia**_


End file.
